1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to managing performance and trips of outdoor gear. More particularly, embodiments relate to outdoor gear performance and trip management systems having a high degree of adaptability and versatility.
2. Discussion
Outdoor gear such as backpacks, tents and jackets have been long in use by hikers and campers in a wide variety of circumstances and environmental extremes. For example, it is not uncommon for a mountain climber to experience extremely high body temperatures while climbing a surface (e.g., due to physical exertion), and extremely low ambient temperatures when the mountain peak or maximum elevation is reached. The clothing and/or equipment that the mountain climber is wearing, however, may prevent the climber from cooling down in the first instance, and may fail to adequately keep the climber warm in the second instance, or both.
While certain developments have been made to use electronics to adjust the performance characteristics of outdoor gear, a number of difficulties remain. For example, most heating solutions, such as heated jackets, involve a heating coil and control module that are permanently fixed to the jacket as well as to each other. As a result, the individual is typically required to purchase a highly customized heating solution for each type of host product for which greater warmth is desired. Similar challenges exist with regard to ventilation solutions (e.g., ventilated backpacks), illumination solutions (e.g., lighted tents), and so on.
It can also be difficult to conduct centralized trip planning tasks such as itinerary development and post-trip storytelling in a manner that is integral to the gear. Accordingly, the individual is often required to bring multiple logs, devices, etc. on the trip for navigation and documentation purposes.